Typhoid Mary
Typhoid Mary is a mentally ill mutant supervillain from Marvel Comics and an enemy/lover of Daredevil. History A mutant with low-level telekinetic powers, Mary Walker is plagued with a mental condition causing her to have three distinct and fluctuating personalities; the timid and pacifistic Mary, the bold and lustful sociopath Typhoid Mary, and the brutal, sadistic misandrist, Bloody Mary. Typhoid Mary often worked as an assassin for the Kingpin, and had a tense love/hate relationship with Daredevil. Bloody Mary was a serial killer who went on crime-sprees, usually centered around killing abusive men. The Mary Walker personally sought help for her condition, and through hypnosis she has the other two psychotic personalities suppressed, and lived on with a normal life, but it didn't last long. Bloody Mary resurfaced and battled Spider-Man, however with Spidey's help, Mary Walker gained control and turned herself in to a mental institution. Her multiple personalities have come back often, and she has had encounters with many other characters, including a relationship with Deadpool. She was imprisoned on the Raft supervillain prison, but escaped when Electro caused a mass-breakout. She has continued working for Kingpin and tormenting Daredevil. After the Marvel Civil War, she joined the Initiative and was given a new persona and a powered suit as Mutant Zero, which helped to merge her personalities into one. Her identity was kept secret from the other members, but was revealed by Taskmaster when he recognized her fighting style. She has since gone back to being a mercenary for Kingpin. Powers and Abilities Typhoid Mary is a mutant with telekinetic, pyrokinetic, and telepathic powers. She is also a very skilled fighter and swordswoman, and is a professional assassin in her Typhoid personality. Elektra Movie A villainness named Typhoid (portrayed by Natassia Malthe) appears in the Elektra film, but the only real similarity she had to the comic book character is the name. In the film she is an assassin for the Hand whose breath or touch kills whatever they come into contact with. Her poison touch spreads vastly throughout an area at will, killing life, and she can poison her weapons by breathing on them. The precise limitations to the poison that leaves her body is unknown, nor to how quickly and wide she can spread it. She was once a skilled ninja called the Treasure, and is jealous of Abby who is the new Treasure. Typhoid gives Elektra a poisonous kiss, which almost kills her. She succeeds in killing Abby with her breath-poisoned weapons, although Elektra later resurrects Abby with the same method that her master, Stick, had used to revive her after she was killed by Bullseye in the Daredevil movie. After Elektra kills Kirigi in a final battle, Elektra throws a sai through the hedges of a maze and straight into Typhoid's face. Typhoid falls back onto the ground and disintegrates. The character is specifically named as "Typhoid Mary" rather than just Typhoid by both the producers and Jennifer Garner during the "Making of Elektra" feature on the DVD. Gallery Typhoid Mary XMA.jpg|Typhoid Mary in X-Men: The Animated Series Category:Villainesses Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassin Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Mutants Category:Telekinetics Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:In love villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:On & Off Villains Category:Misandrists Category:Gunmen Category:Psychics Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Martial Artists Category:X-Men Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Vigilante Category:Avengers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Ninjas Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Telepaths Category:Knifemen Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Inmates Category:Alter-Ego Category:Charismatic villain Category:Stalkers Category:Archenemy